Breathing You In
by Romi Saoirse
Summary: Harry and Sirius manage to find time for themselves in the craziness that is the Wizarding World. Though, like always things are lurking in the shadows to break them apart.


A/N: Okay, okay! Here is another I was hiding away, this was also supposed to be a multi-chapter story that fell through. Sheesh, I really do have a problem with keeping things going. ^_^;; don't judge me you guys. Hummm, these aren't Beta'd so I'm sorry if you see any mistakes.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little heart-warming scene between Harry and Sirius!

* * *

Harry sat out on the soft cool grass, letting the summer breeze ruffle his hair. Sighing as he looked out on the horizon, the sounds of the party he was supposed to be host floating out the window he climbed out from. He turned at hearing the snap of a stick to see his lover.

"What are you doing out here, Cub?" Sirius asked, he eyes trailing over Harry's lean frame.

The younger male chuckled, looking over at the man before him."I had to get away from all the women pawing at me and asking me to give them children." He answered, his eyes dancing in mirth.

"Well how about we go in and give them something to talk about?" Sirius said happily, pulling Harry up and dragging him back to the house. Harry sputtered, tugging on his arm while dragging his feet. "Sirius.. Sirius I'm not going in there!" He squawked.

"Come on Harry; let's have a bit of fun you work too much." Sirius pouted, releasing the younger wizard. Harry cleared his throat, tugging at his shirt nervously. "I have fun." He said softly, resisting the urge to pout himself.

"Bullshit, I had to literally drag you out the house last week to go to Hermione's party." Sirius said. "Stop and stare at the roses would you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Padfoot?" Harry said indignantly, placing his hands on his hips to glare at the older male.

He got a deep chuckle in response, before being grabbed around the waist and pulled into a warm body, causing a gasp to emit from his throat.

"Did you know how much I wanted to tear into those women for touching what was mine, Harry?" Sirius asked, purring the other's name as his warm breath ghosted over Harry's ear.

"Um..." Harry couldn't think straight, Sirius was too close and Merlin did he smell wonderful. "Stop it Sirius." He mumbled, pushing at the older man's chest.

"Oh but why would I do that, Cub." He teased, bending down slightly to bury his nose in the other's neck. "You smell simply divine, love."

Harry bit his lip, making a choked noise at the back out his throat. He shook his head, moving back to put some distance between him and Sirius. "We have to get back to the party." He said weakly, damn his lover to the pits of hell for doing this now.

"I think everyone is doing fine without us, don't you think dear?" Sirius answered, pulling Harry back into his chest. "Let's stay a bit longer; this is our chance to get away." He murmured in his young lover's ear, kissing along his jaw line.

"Sirius..." Harry said in a warning tone, turning his head away from those sinful lips. In a swift move Harry's back was pressing into the grass below, a weight settled atop of him. Startled emerald eyes looked into stormy grey ones. "Sirius Orion Black!" he hissed.

Sirius let out a loud bout of laughter, "Sorry love, I couldn't help myself and I do just love when you say my name." He said before moving down and pressing his lips to the younger wizard's.

Harry lightly bit at Sirius' lip before pulling his knee up and using it to flip Sirius over his head. Rolling on to his feet he glanced over at his lover whose face was a mask of shock. "Did you really think I was going to let you have your way?" He laughed, brushing off his clothes and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I do believe you are getting a bit rusty in your old age." Harry ducked under a hex thrown at him, laughing again while running into the house.

Slipping into the kitchen un-noticed he took a cup of spiked punch, thanks to a pair of ginger headed twins. Harry laughed good-naturedly when said twins dragged him on the dance floor. "Wotcher Harry." The wizard turned in time to see Tonks and Remus. Although before he could utter a greeting he was suddenly pulled onto the dance floor by someone.

"Miss me, love?" A deep voice rang close to his ear, over the music as a warm body pressed into his back. "Dance with me."

Harry smiled, leaning against his lover's chest and swayed to the music. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, a content hum leaving the younger male. Harry turned in Sirius' arms, moving is arms around his neck. "I love you, you do know this correct?" The emerald eyed male told him.

"Of course, how could you not love a man with devilish good looks like I?" Sirius joked in return, spinning harry out and then back to him. "Just as I love you, Harry and don't you forget it."

Harry grinned, looking into Sirius' eyes and placing a kiss on his lips.

Laying his head on Sirius' shoulder, Harry closed his eyes and let everything fade away. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Harry." His lover warned. "You're going to ruin the moment, love."

"I'm not sleeping you git, I'm just enjoying the moment." Harry replied, pressing his face to his lover's neck and inhaling the masculine scent. Tightening his arms around Sirius, he placed a kiss on the warm flesh and pulled a groan from the older man. "Please Harry; must you do that right here and now?"

"I'm sorry, I just felt like doing that." Harry chuckled, settling back in the arms he felt so safe in. _These arms_, Harry mused to himself. _All I need are these arms wrapped around me and everything almost seems right with the world. _He sighed, snuggling closer to his lover, breathing in his earth scent and smiled. _Yes, this is perfect._


End file.
